There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes
by fangirl3690
Summary: When Azelma comes back from America on her own, nowhere to go and no-one to turn to, she has a rough start. But then she finds someone who she thought dead, and they have a completely new life. What happens when they take Azelma in, and she begins a new life that she never thought possible. Will occasionally switch to other characters points of view and will have a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic so please be kind and I'm sorry if I make some mistakes. This chapter is very short and is kind of an introduction story rather than part of the actual story line but the next one will be much longer. I will post the next chapter in the next couple of days, preferably when someone reviews. **

I hurry through the maze-like streets of Saint Michel, wrapping my shawl tighter around my frail, thin body protectively. I avoid anyone's eye, because if they look closely enough, they probably would be able to tell I am a Thenardier. I've been sleeping rough for 2 weeks now, ever since I arrived back from America. Back before the revolution I at least had a place to call home, now I just sleep on street corners, and when worst came to worst, I even slept in other mens beds a couple of times, just to make a few sous. Back before the revolution Eponine did all the sleeping around, I suppose my turn has come now. It's dark now, the only people out are whores and drunken men looking for whores. I suddenly feel a clammy hand on my shoulder and I turn around quickly.

"Looking for a nice warm bed to sleep tonight, my dear?" A man who has clearly been having a few drinks is standing behind me. "You can always take a kip in mine, but you'll have to give me something in return" He winks a twitchy bloodshot eye. I think about what I could do. Run? No, I unfortunately hadn't inherited the gift off my parents that Eponine had, the ability to make a quick getaway. Shout for a policeman? No, what would they do to help? And I can't see anywhere around here to sleep, and it's a cold, winter's night, and if I stay out here in the cold, I'm bound to freeze. I sigh, and allow the man to take me away to his bed. "What's your name, darling?" he says, as he leads me away to his home. "Azelma" I say, "My name's Azelma"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for 2 favourites, 4 followers and reviews already! Thank you to AzureOtter for your review and message, it means a lot, and here is my second chapter.**

I stumble down the street away from the house and turn down into a deserted alleyway. It's about 6 in the morning and the man has just kicked me out the house. Turns out he wasn't much of a gentleman. He made me drink alcohol to stop me fighting back, but he didn't need to. I gave up, and just let him do what he wanted to me, there's nothing left for me to do anyway, apart from becoming a whore. I don't see what else I can do. My head is groggy, and I feel like I am about to throw up. The pain between my legs becomes unbearable as the brick wall ahead of me suddenly goes blurry, and the wall goes slanted. I feel myself begin to slip into unconsciousness, and shake my head fiercely to try and stop myself from collapsing. I look down and see a dark, red patch on my skirt and sit down onto the bumpy cobblestones, seeing if that might relieve the pain. I think about what I'd be doing if everything hadn't happened. I might just be waking up on the thin mattress in our 'apartment' (I think it bears a closer resemblance to a badly built pig sty). I'd realise how cold I am and pull all the blanket off Eponine and onto me. She would groan and pull it back off me and I would either give in to her or keep pulling it off her until she'd start laughing, or if she's in a bad mood she would shout at me.

I groan as a new wave of pain seeps through me. I feel like going to sleep and never waking up again. That would be good. I could go to heaven, or wherever you go in the afterlife and be with Eponine and...Mama. Perhaps she would be kinder if Father wasn't around. She always was slightly nicer when he wasn't. Or perhaps she wouldn't. I sigh as what looks like a couple comes round the corner into the alleyway. They are giggling and talking quietly to each other. The man has blonde curls and has a determined, but quite handsome face. I think I've seen him before but I don't know where. The woman has her head bent while talking to the man, her dark hair covering her face. She glances down at me and I jump in surprise. "Eponine?" I gasp before allowing the darkness to take me in.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not updating sooner- I've been a bit busy this week. I probably won't be updating till at least Monday because it's my birthday on Sunday and I'm having friends and family round at the weekend. I've decided to keep the chapters short, because it's easier for me, and so you have more chapters to hopefully look forward to. Also, I am looking for a cover image, but can't find a suitable one. If you find a good cover image that could be used, please pm me the link.**

I wake up slowly, with a blinding headache, that makes it hurt to even move my eyes, let alone open them. I hear voices in another room, a low, gruff, but well-spoken voice, obviously belonging to a man, and the sweet, humble voice of a housemaid or servant. I suddenly realise that I am not on my mattress at home, nor am I in the streets. I am in a bed, a very warm and comfortable bed as well. I hear footsteps coming down the corridor towards the room I am in. The door slowly creaks open and someone comes into my room. I open my eyes just a little, as it is still agony, and push myself up in bed a little. The person is the man I saw yesteday, or whenever it was, the one with the blonde curls.

"Who are you?" I say, making him jump and drop the glass he was holding. I chuckle a little. He turns around and looks at me. "You're awake" he says. "Well done," I retort, a little rudely, "How very clever of you.". He looks at me oddly. "Sorry," he mumbles awkwardly, "I was a little surprised." He walks over to a tray he has put on the table. As he does, I look around. I am a very large, and beautiful room. I am in a four-poster bed with gorgeous scarlet coloured hangings and decorations, and a fire blazing in the magnificent fireplace in the corner. The man must be very wealthy. I think about what I saw last night. It can't have been Eponine, she's dead. I was hallucinating, I decide. He brings me over a cup of tea, and a bowl of porridge. "You still haven't answered my question." He puts the tea and porridge next to my bed, on a small table. "I thought you might want something to eat first. I've only just brought it up so it's still hot. I didn't know when you would wake, you see, so you're lucky you've woken up now. "I'm not hungry or thirsty" I answer, not telling the truth entirely. My stomach is rumbling and my throat is dry. He sighs and mumbles something, 'Just like your sister' I think he says. "Pardon?" I say, glancing at him, and he knows very well that I know what he said. "My name is Enjolras", he says, changing the subject. "She'll be back soon." "Who?" I ask. He replies with a simple, but shocking answer. "Your sister."


End file.
